Ask Her Out
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Beca and Chloe danced around a relationship for long enough according to Aubrey so as Beca sings she pushes her best friend.


Sometimes Beca would fall asleep thinking about how she could just strangle Aubrey while Chloe slept, it would solve a lot of problems. Well at least in Beca's mind it would solve a lot of problems, like with Aubrey out of the way she could actually ask the girl in her arms out on a real date and finally admit she liked her. Yet on the other hand, Chloe never showed interest in her besides friendship either. Beca sighs again, wrapping her arms around Chloe before she closes her eyes, leaving the plotting to her dreams.

x-x-x

Chloe loves waking up earlier than Beca, it meant she got the time to study the girl as she slept. No walls were up nothing blocks her from seeing how amazing this young girl actually is. She woke up every morning with Beca's arms around her and it felt perfect, nothing was better in the world in Chloe's mind. She would come up with excuses every night to get Beca to stay the night, and would always fake sleep until Beca would wait till she thought she was actually asleep and then the strong safe arms of the smaller girl wrapped around her. Chloe thought it a bit funny at first when she realized the first night that the shorter of them wasn't actually the little spoon while they slept but she wouldn't want it any other way.

x-x-x

Beca is tired, she wants to go back to her dorm and sleep, but it's open mike night at the local bar and Chloe and the rest of the Bella's were still taking turns singing.

"You should go sing Beca." Amy says as she sits down next to the sleepy girl.

"I really don't want to, maybe next week." She smiles at Amy but Amy nudges her nodding toward Chloe.

"You should sing." Amy says again before leaving Beca alone. Beca yawns and walks over to the songs the bar had to sing. She's shocked when she sees that Nickelback has their own section. She grins and walks over to the bar where Benji was bartending.

"Hey Beca what can I do for you tonight?" Benji was extremely sweet to everyone, Beca just smiles at him.

"I was wondering if you guys had a guitar?"

"Yeah! I'll grab it for you. Just remember it's a loner so no pulling a Pete Townsend." Benji grins when he sees that he got Beca to smile. Handing the case over the bar he gives her a thumbs up. Beca waits till the last group got off the small stage before she grabs a stool and pulls the guitar out. She starts strumming along to the memory she had of the song. The song she chose wasn't very hard but she wants to make it her own, sort of. After the first verse Chloe is watching her intently, a huge smile on her face.

"Well I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending, I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end." Beca has to look away from Chloe because she can't control her smile any longer. She keeps singing and looks back up for the last few lines. "Please don't let it end." The Bellas and Benji are cheering for her when she steps down.

x-x-x

Chloe held out hope that Beca would get up and sing, she loves the younger girl's voice. She sees her look over at her and smiles, she is about to walk over to Beca but the girl stands up and walks over to the bar. Chloe turns back to the stage, sighing.

"Gezz will you just ask her out already Chloe? You aren't hiding it from anyone." Aubrey nearly yells and it scares Chloe.

"What?"

"Never mind Beca is about to sing." Aubrey growls and Chloe looks at her friend before looking at the stage.

"I know this song!" Chloe grins.

"Yeah, well listen to it." Aubrey snaps and Chloe wonders what she did that upset her best friend so much.

"Really well." Amy whispers in her ear scaring the hell out of her.

"Where did you…she's looking right at me." Chloe stammers and Aubrey nods. Suddenly Chloe sees a smile on Beca's face and the girl looks at her feet, fully grinning now.

"She's singing to you. Will you just suck it up and ask her out please? I'm so tired of the lame excuses and you two dancing around one another. Chloe I am begging you, as your best friend I think you two will have something amazing together." Aubrey says and Chloe looks at her nodding, she jumps up and rushes over to Beca as she hands the guitar back to Benji. Beca jumps when she turns and Chloe is standing right there.

"I won't let it change a thing." Chloe says and kisses Beca.

"Finally!" Aubrey yells as the two girls pull apart. "Now can you two actually focus on working for nationals?" She huffs before walking out of the bar.

"Why didn't you say something?" Beca asks shuffling her feet a little.

"Because you never did. And I didn't want to screw up our friendship." She pulls Beca back to her by the girl's lapels on her jacket, kissing her softly.

"I will never ever let you go." Beca grins wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck.

A/N: I'm not completely happy with this, I have no idea why but im not. Also the song is Don't ever let it end by Nickelback. Please no bashing the Nickelback I'm not a fan of people bashing music, everyone has a right to like whatever they want. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
